


Percival is a big softy

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen, teddybear!Percival, traditional pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunny wanted a Percival</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percival is a big softy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



> You got yourself of fuzzy Perce


End file.
